1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lawn sprinklers and more particularly to a sprinkler of molded plastic construction constructed of two molded pieces cemented together and having a tangential inlet opening and a top spray opening.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Jenkins, U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,233 discloses a hollow lawn sprinkler with a square central opening for discharging a square patterned spray.
Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,738 discloses a sheet metal sprinkler which is dome shaped and has an inlet baffle directing water flow circumferentially and a central top opening for discharging a water spray.
O'Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,248 discloseds a spray nozzle with an internal configuration without moving parts and shaped to produce a whirling spray of water flowing therethrough.
O'Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,013 discloses a spray nozzle with an internal configuration without moving parts and shaped to produce a whirling spray of water flowing therethrough.
Wahlin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,473 discloses a spray nozzle with an internal configuration without moving parts and shaped to produce a whirling spray of water flowing therethrough.
Ikeuchi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,003 discloses a spray nozzle with an internal configuration without moving parts and shaped to produce a whirling spray of water flowing therethrough.
O'Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,314 discloses a spray nozzle with an internal configuration without moving parts and shaped to produce a whirling spray of water flowing therethrough.
Perche, French Patent No. 1,262,920 discloses a sheet metal sprinkler which is dome shaped and has a bottom inlet baffled to direct water flow circumferentially and a central top opening for discharging a water spray.
Troisgros, French Patent No. 1,144,009 discloses a hollow lawn sprinkler with a central opening for discharging a water spray and an inlet pipe extending circumferentially inside the sprinkler housing to direct water flow circumferentially and out through the central top opening.
Pettit, U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,859 discloses a hollow domed lawn sprinkler with a central opening for discharging a water spray and an inlet pipe extending tangentially inside the sprinkler housing with an open end portion shaped to direct water flow circumferentially and out through the central top opening.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by its substantially flat base of molded plastic with a hollow plastic, inverted cup-shaped housing supported thereon. The cup-shaped housing has an inlet pipe molded integrally therewith with a fixed female threaded fitting for connection to a garden hose and opening tangentially into the interior thereof. The cup-shaped housing has cylindrical side walls and a flat top wall with curved peripheral internal top edge. The top wall has a central spray opening which is small at the inside and tapers outwardly at the top surface of the top wall. The cup-shaped housing fits into and is cemented in place in a groove molded in the upper surface of the flat base and has a projection which fits a recess in the base to orient the housing on said base.